


Experiment 13

by Rhino (RhinoMouse)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is an excited aunt, Conner is a cute kid, F/F, Fluff and Angst, He deserves a childhood damn it, Kara has a hard time seeing things from his perspective, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena is just overwhelmed, Protective Kara Danvers, Superman needs to do some soul searching about his priorities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/Rhino
Summary: Cadmus has a surprise in store for everyone when a child is found in one of their bases. Now Lena finds herself the closest relative, who isn't evil or Superman, to a toddler. With Superman wanting to avoid the boy, Kara is furious and desperate to protect this youngest member of house El. So begins the childhood of one Conner Luthor, the son of two mortal enemies and now being raised by extended family. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So here we go again! I know this one starts out with Lena's point of view, once again. But this one will be changing points of view throughout. So don't worry, I really can write from other points of view than her's. 
> 
> Quick note, I’ve got my next three stories worked out! This one is my Superboy fic, then I’m planning on a Photographer au, and then a bit of an Origin alteration. After that I’m thinking a Merlin crossover. What do you guys think?

Lena, like all of National City, likely the world, watched as Supergirl and Superman took down yet another Cadmus lab. There were four cyborgs and the humans seemed to have guns that at least affected the hero’s. Her knuckles were white as she and the rest of her employees gathered round the large screen on her floor. Jess had a hand covering her mouth as she stood behind her shoulder. 

She stared in awe as the Super’s took down the cyborgs. The two were working in seamless harmony as equals. Pride in how her friend was demonstrating her capabilities welled in her. Though the sensation was almost sickening when mixed with terror. But it was clear they were winning. And then the Super’s disappeared from view into the bunker. 

The news showed the black unmarked military organization, DEO Lena thought to herself, arrived and began to take down the still standing human Cadmus agents. It was efficient and hardly as nail biting as the earlier Super fight. The news commentators began to discuss and hypothesize over why the Super’s hadn’t come out of the building yet. It took fifteen agonizing minutes before Supergirl flew out of the building. 

Lena frowned, she wasn’t wearing her cape. Instead she had something wrapped up in it that she was carrying. Superman was hot on her heels and they looked like they were arguing. She felt her eyes widen as the camera got a good angle on Kara’s face. Kara was livid, furious didn’t even begin to touch on the sheer fury that she was directing towards her cousin. 

The commentators seemed as confused and concerned at what was clearly a fight between the planet’s strongest protectors. They’d never been seen as anything less than giddy when in each other’s presences. It was disconcerting; this type of rage from a Super was unprecedented. And then the thing wrapped in Kara’s cape and in her arms moved. Lena watched on the tv as a chubby little hand reached out moving the cape enough for a tousled little head of black hair. Oh god, Lena felt ill. What had Cadmus been doing to a child? 

She was so caught up in horror at what her family had become she almost missed the moment where Supergirl slapped Superman across the face. Lena stared her mouth parted in shock as Kara tucked the child’s head under her chin before shooting off into the sky. Lena felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Reaching down she ignored the tv still playing the scene of a gobsmacked Superman and the continued action by the DEO agents. Instead she looked down at her cell phone and felt the breath in her throat catch. 

There on the screen was a text from Kara. ‘Come to the downtown hospital, bring your best lawyer.’

Something was very wrong. What the connection was between the fight she’d just seen, the child and apparently the need for her presence at a public hospital she didn’t know. Either way she knew if Kara asked it of her then it was needed. “Jess call Ms.Lance and tell her to meet me in my car in five minutes. And have Anthony bring round the car. And Jess, come along, I may need you.” 

“Yes Ms.Luthor.” 

////

Lena marched through the crowd of paparazzi around the entrance of the hospital. It taken nearly an hour to get there. The roads had been blocked with a nightmare combination of rush hour, and emergency vehicles. She called Kara as she elbowed her way in through the doors. The call was picked up on the second ring. “Which floor am I going to?” 

“Third, pediatrics unit.” Kara said shortly. The usual kindness or warmth complete gone from her voice. 

Something was incredibly wrong, though now she knew it was about the child. “Should I be looking for a sweater or some blue?” 

“I’m in the suit.” Kara hung up without even so much as a ‘see you soon’. 

Lena was frankly alarmed by how off Kara was acting. She marched into the elevator Jess, and Ms.Lance hot on her heels. It took a great deal not to reveal to her employees how worried she was. But she managed, at least enough neither of them dared say anything. She felt like her skin was itching by the time the elevator dinged open and she could march straight for the glaringly out of place superhero. 

As she approached she catalogued how Kara was standing in that loose but deadly manner. Well then, there was still a physical threat then. She noted the hospital security standing at the entrance to the wing. Surprisingly they let them into the pediatrics hallway. Kara’s head snapped to them as soon as the door opened. “Lena.” She slipped her cell phone out of sight as she turned more. 

“What’s going on Supergirl?” She said as she closed the distance to the still tense hero who was rooted in front of a patient room. Also burning with curiosity about who she’d just been talking to on the phone. 

“I…” Kara swallowed and seemed cloak herself in her mantle before continuing. The anger still present in her voice. “Cadmus grew a child. He’s healthy from what the doctor can tell so far but...Lena he’s half Lex.” 

Lena felt a sharp breath escape her. “Lex had a son?” 

Kara’s face twisted. “Yes. Or well by human standards no, Lex used genetic material from himself and Superman to grow a sentient weapon.” She looked sick at just saying the statement.

Oh..that..Lena didn’t even have the beginning stages of anything to handle this. What was the proper response to that? 

Plowing on Kara ignored her lack of response. “But that doesn’t matter, he’s just a toddler. We’re not sure exactly what was planned for him but right now he’s just a healthy toddler who’s never done anything. But he wasn’t born. And humans have such archaic notions of humanity and he’s a hybrid. Lena they’re going to try and claim he isn’t a person and claim him for research.” 

“Hence the public hospital to get him taken care of. No chance of the government trying to take him away from you with this much media attention.” Lena was relieved that she’d understood that much. And pushing aside personal feelings was a practice she had down to a fine art at this point. Logistics she could do. “What do you need my help with?” 

Kara ran a hand through her hair. “He needs to be claimed as family by someone. You’re his closest blood relative other than Superman. And Kal…” Her lips curled back as fury radiated through her. She practically spat his name. “Kal wants to just hide him with a nice normal human family and worry about things later.” 

She was saved from answering the amount of anger there by Laurel Lance, she mentally made a note to promote the woman. “You wish for my employer Ms.Luthor to make a claim of custody and use her connections to rush it before government actors can have him labeled as a thing instead of a person. If a court recognizes him as a child and awards custody, especially if someone as powerful as Ms.Luthor places him under her protection he’d be safe.” 

“Yes.” Kara nodded sharply. “I would make a claim but with Kal uninterested and him being my cousin not to mention my night job…” She made an awkward stiff shrug. “No court would grant me custody, especially not if the government pressured them not to. Not to mention he’s safest being recognized for his human genetics. I’ve called Director Lane of the DEO and she’s on her way to Washington to delay any legal movements for the boy as long as possible.” 

Laurel made a thoughtful noise. “Ms.Luthor is a certified foster parent even if a child has never been placed with her, which will help her case immensely. I believe you saved the life of judge Jefferson didn’t you? Could you get us a meeting with him today?” 

“Yes.” Kara assured them. “I’ve already sent Alex to run his DNA against Lena’s and mine. With DEO technology and considering the rush we should have it in the next hour.” 

“That makes things simpler.” Laurel pulled out a tablet and began to click away at it. “Would you speak in support of Ms.Luthor’s claim?” 

“Of course!” Kara said passionately her entire presence softening. “If it wasn’t for the fact he’s family to both of us I would have already taken him and gone to a different universe where I have allies. He’d have been safe there and my highest priority is protecting him right now. But he’s not just my family, I couldn’t take that away. At least the choice.” 

Lena had never been struck speechless when expected to speak. Because this was a choice wasn’t it. Everyone was waiting for her to make it. Laurel and Kara would make sure she gained custody of...her nephew if she wanted. Or if she didn’t she’d never see him again. Whether he would have a loving family wasn’t in question. Kara would love that boy in the way only she could love someone; completely unconditionally and without question. Could she take the boy in? He was Lex’s, he was family no matter how his existence had come about. “What’s his name?” 

Kara smiled at her kindly and somewhat bashfully. “He didn’t have a name, just an experiment number. Though as Kal’s first born by Kryptonian tradition his name should be Kon-el.” There was a thrum of pride as she pronounced the name. 

She was going to do this wasn’t she? Because even though she hadn’t seen him properly yet she’d wanted nothing so much in her entire life as family. “Well, I suppose we can end the ridiculous Luthor alliteration and give him a human name that refers to his Kryptonian name then.” 

There was a blur and she was being hugged by Kara. “Thank you.” 

“Of course, you better stick around to help when his powers come in.” She cringed at the thought of super strength temper tantrums. 

Pulling back Kara laughed while wiping some tears that had leaked out. “Always, he is of house El. He carries our blood, to abandon him would be the greatest crime I could commit. And..” She smiled softly. “It’s not just Kal and I anymore. I’m not alone.” 

Lena squeezed Kara’s arm in understanding. Afterall what were they both, but desperately lonely creatures, who’d lost far too much? “Ms.Lance I expect the required paperwork drawn up as soon as possible. I don’t care how much of my legal team you have to relegate to this project you do so. Gag orders all around. No one finds out anything about this except what I want them to know. Understood?” 

“Right away Ms.Luthor.” Laurel hurried out into the corridor while pulling out her phone. 

Turning to Jess she considered the next step. “Jess, I need you to call a press conference for tonight after we’ve gotten a judge to sign off on this. The more public we make this the more out of reach he’ll be from any who would wish him harm.” Lena’s brow crinkled as she thought through all the possibilities. “Supergirl, who knows his biological make up?” 

Kara crossed her arms and considered. “The DEO, which means General Lane will know by the end of the day if he doesn’t know already. Anyone with high enough clearance will know by the end of the week. Outside of that my team knows, I’ve already called them all onto the case. Detective Sawyer will be here to handle security with officers she trusts. I know she arrested you but you can trust her.” 

“I get it, she was just doing her job.” Lena considered that. Kara was circling the wagons. Actually now that she thought about it, the only contacts she hadn’t mentioned were those in the media. “You called in Cat Grant didn’t you?” 

Kara blushed. “Yes, she’ll be here by the end of the day tomorrow. For now James will keep your involvement as above board sounding as possible. Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, Kate Kane, and Ray Palmer have all agreed to help prevent your stocks from dropping when the media finds out what’s going on.” 

“You…” Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. She’d question how on earth Kara knew every not completely evil CEO in the top ten most wealthy bracket in the world another day. “We’ll talk about that later. For now do you think it’s feasible to conceal his kryptonian heritage from the public?” 

She looked thoughtful. “Yes, I’ll make Kal accept it if I have to. Whatever you say I’ll stand behind you.” 

“Alright.” Lena considered how she was going to play this. It was completely out of left field, but...it was family. 

Kara’s head snapped round as a doctor exited the room she’d been guarding. Lena breathed out, this was it wasn’t it? 

////

Lena sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair and felt...she wasn’t sure what she felt. Pushing past it she gazed at the sweet face of the sleeping toddler. His dark hair and strong jaw were all Superman. But in the shape of his eyes, the nose, even the curly, messy mop of hair all reminded her of the long ago Lex of her childhood. She’d never met Lex when he was this young, but the resemblance was striking nonetheless. 

Reaching out she touched the back of his little hand. She almost expected for him to yank his hand back, but that was silly, he was asleep. Ever so carefully she curled her fingers round his tiny hand. How could anyone have ever hurt him? But he was safe, she and Kara would make sure he remained that way. She sat slowly watching his chest rise and fall beneath the hospital blankets and Supergirl’s cape. When the door opened she didn’t move, already knowing who it was. 

“Ms.Luthor.” 

“Update.” She said lowly but firmly. 

Ms.Lance shuffled through the papers she was holding. “The temporary custody agreement was upheld by a second judge. Apparently Supergirl had saved his dog from getting hit by a car last year. Officially you’re Conner Luthor’s guardian till a formal hearing can be organized in a month's time. By that time we will have an ironclad case built. Next I have three suggested options for the press briefing that’s in half an hour. Mr.Foster would like to remind you that as far as PR goes this could go either way and to, and I quote, ‘For the love of all that is holy, fucking smile you are not a robot’.” 

Lena smiled at the familiar words from her head of PR. She was not good at being personable. When it came to business associates she was capable of being charming, seductive even if need be. When the camera’s came on though being...personable was not in her skill set. Apparently charming and seductive played into the super villain imagery. And now what was needed was..maternal joy. Biting the inside of her cheek she considered her options. Kara was the only one who seemed to be able to make her come across as human. “Tell me Ms.Lance, which strategy would you take before the media?” 

“Surprised but happy.” She said shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you all for the amazing comments! And I wrote a bit about the consent argument in the notes at the bottom. But I would like to point out that everyone's perspective on Conner in this story are their respective views as characters.

Kara felt awkward in her usual cardigan. It didn’t sit right. She wanted to rip it off and remain in her suit. Her entire world had focused down to a single being. When she’d left Krypton her mission, purpose, reason had been Kal. All of that had come rushing back into a burning focus on his son. He was family, blood. Her eyes couldn’t stand still as she examined everything to the furthest distance she could see. 

“Kara.” Lena touched her shoulder lightly. “He’s safe, we’re safe.” 

Her eyes snapped down to the chubby little cheeks and floppy hair. Her heart melted at the sight. He had the El look to him. It was incomprehensible how much that affected her. Kara had spent years thinking she’d settled on earth. It all was thrown out the window at her first sight of blue eyes. “I should be doing more. At least in my suit, I can ward off threats in the suit.” 

“What’s going on Kara? Custody is settled, the government can’t touch him. Your sister and her girlfriend are managing security. J’onn and James have the city tonight. And I know you listened to the doctor and Alex. Conner will wake up when he’s ready to wake up.” Lena pulled her to one of the uncomfortable chairs by the bed and pushed her down. 

Kara blinked back tears. “I won’t abandon him. I can’t.” She wiped angrily at her eyes.

Lena sat down on the edge of the bed. She carefully touched Kara with one hand. Her other almost subconsciously resting on top of one tiny foot. “I know you won’t. We’re in this together.” 

“How could he just leave him?” She croaked. “I don’t understand. He’s a son of house El. He’s family, how could he just leave? As elders of the house our duty is to protect and guard our house.” She couldn’t help how she looked to Lena for answers. Because she’d been nearly of age when Kal had left her, but Kon was a child. 

“Ah.” Lena looked thoughtfully at little Conner’s face. “I don’t think he sees it that way.” She seemed to consider her words. “He didn’t know about him. To just find a child? One made by science? I know for you that’s normal, but it’s not for anyone who grew up here. His and Lex’s relationship was complicated and full of violations on both sides. To him this is probably just another violation.” 

Kara swallowed thickly; her eyes traced the face of the little boy. “He’s a beautiful, perfect child. How he came to be shouldn’t matter. He’s a son of our house. You didn’t ask for a child but you’re here, you’ve claimed him.” 

“But he doesn’t see it like that.” Lena sighed seeming to think for a minute. “What would you think if you found a child Maxwell Lord had made of the two of you?” 

She blanched at disgust at the idea. Memories of Bizarro and the terrifying knowledge of how many attempts it had taken to create her. The number thirteen on Conner’s tank came back to her mind. She wanted to retch at the implications now that she was thinking about it. A part of her wanted to fly to the DEO and to check on Bizarro. She hadn’t been by to hold her hand or check in on the research to help her for a few days. But the single truth in her mind remained. “How the child came about wouldn’t change that they belonged to my house. Nor my duty to that family.” Kara caught Lena’s eyes. “I’m one of the last of a dying race. How could I turn away one of my blood when I couldn’t even turn away my worst enemy, at least not willingly? But even without duty or obligation, how could you leave a child that has done nothing?” 

“That’s because you’re you.” Lena leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “And you’re the kindest person I’ve ever met. But Superman wasn’t raised like you, which isn’t a criticism. But he wasn’t. And he didn’t consent to a child. Give him time. But Conner won’t be hidden away like you were. He’ll have a home, with family. I don’t know how we’ll manage that. But we’ll do better than my parents at least.” 

Kara chuckled wetly. “You’ll be a great mom.” 

Lena blushed slightly. “I won’t even know where to start.” 

“Clothing probably.” Kara’s brow crinkled as she considered what she knew of children. She had been expected to raise Kal, so it was more than most people expected her to know. “He’ll need a bed, basic toiletries. Diapers at least for night for a while. We’ll have to start him out on soft foods, but he’s too big for milk. Maybe some hot cereal?” 

“See, he’ll need you. I’d have just wandered a grocery store for hours.” Lena pulled out her phone. “Actually we should probably make a list. I can have one of my junior secretaries pick it all up.” 

Kara noticed the speeding up of Lena’s heart. “Hey, we just have to do the opposite of what our parents did for us.” 

“Even you?” Lena asked softly. 

Kara’s fingers twitched nervously. “Well my father did create Medusa, and I barely saw them as a child. So yes, even them.” 

“No boarding school.” Lena said with an amused expression. 

Kara smiled softly realizing what she was doing. “No passing off the raising of a child to a robot.” 

“A robot?” Lena shook her head. “Nevermind, but you’re explaining that one more later. No physical reprimands.” 

“No making him feel like any powers he may have are something to be ashamed of.” She added. The Danvers had been amazing foster parents. But they hadn’t been prepared for a super powered alien going through the loss of their planet. The way Eliza had treated Alex was testament enough to that. 

Lena brushed her hair off her shoulder. “When or if either of us have other children we don’t pick favorites.” 

“Agreed, a child should get to be a child.” Kara confirmed. She wasn’t going to let anyone put the weight of another life on his tiny shoulders. No younger sibling to be responsible for, no lost world. Though… “I would like to teach him our language and culture. Not as a burden to carry, but as a birthright to be given.” 

“Could I learn the language as well?” Lena asked cautiously. “If not it’s fine, or if it can only be spoken with alien vocal cords or something.” 

Kara hugged Lena tightly. “Of course you can learn. I’m not sure if humans are capable of some of our tones when singing. And we technically make a trilling noise that is…” 

“Trilling?” Her amused looking friend asked. “Oh we’re coming back to that. But first I’m seriously freaking out about what to get for a kid. Can we get back to that before we agree on more messed up stuff not to do?” 

Kara felt her shoulders finally relax. “Yeah, first we’re going to have to childproof your apartment.” 

////

Kara raised a finger to her lips when Alex entered the hospital room. Carefully whispering she pointed to where Lena had fallen asleep on the cot the nurse had brought in earlier. “Hey, news?” 

“We got his blood work back. I’ll go over the details with you and Lena in the morning, but he’s healthy.” Alex stepped to her side and rested a hand on her shoulder. He’s alright.” 

“Did you check for genetic encoding?” She asked quickly. Her own heart was beating far too fast but she couldn’t help it. 

Alex nodded. “His genetics are complicated, but he doesn’t seem to have the programing you have at the least.” 

She slumped. “Thank you.” 

“Hey, he’s my new nephew. You didn’t have to ask.” 

////

It was the faint change in the fluttering sound she’d been focused on that woke Kara up. She cracked her eyes open only to sit straight up, completely aware. Kon-el was moving. Based off his heartbeat, waking up. Kara wasn’t even aware she was capable of being so terrified and ecstatic at the same time. She cautiously moved from the slightly more comfortable chair in the corner to the one by his bedside. “Hey.” 

His face scrunched up as he blinked awake. Kara watched intently as his eyes turned wide in wonder as he looked at the room. He shifted pulling himself up into a sitting position and continued to gape at the world around him. “Where...am I?”

Kara gently caught his attention. “You’re safe. This is a hospital, a place where people are cared for.” 

“I’m a clone.” His face scrunched up in a frown. Kara was struck by how adorable it was while also feeling her heart breaking for him. Though is did answer the question of if he understood english. 

Lena spoke from where she’d stood from her cot. Kara had completely missed her waking up. “You’re my family. Whatever else they told you doesn’t matter.” 

He whipped his head round to look at her in surprise. “But clone.” 

“That doesn’t mean you’re not my family. At least, if you want to be.” Lena carefully crouched so she was at eye level with him. “My name is Lena Luthor, and I would like to let you live with me.” 

“No family. I am a clone.” His hands clenched in the sheets. “I don’t.” 

“Conner, it’s going to be ok. But you do have a family.” Kara cut in. “And we’re not going to let anything happen to you.” 

“Con..er?” He cocked his head slightly in confusion. 

Lena spoke again then. “That’s your name. Conner Luthor.” 

“Like you?” He pointed at her slowly as he tried to understand. 

She nodded. “Exactly like me. We’re family so have the same name.” 

Kara smiled as she caught his curious big eyes. “I’m Kara Zor-el. If you wish you may also use the name Kon-el. You’re family to both of us.” 

“I have family?” He blinked rapidly. His lower lip trembled. 

Kara inched forward. “May I touch you Conner?” 

It took him a second before he nodded quickly. Kara didn’t waste time pulling him into her arms. As his head hit her sternum she felt her trill welling in her. She smiled as Lena rubbed at Conner’s back. Kara gently let him adjust to her. She could hear his quiet child like trill sound before he nuzzled further into her. Tightening her arms she relaxed. He’d recognized her as family. Seeing the question in Lena’s face she spoke lowly. “Kryptonian’s can recognize family by trill. It’s...it’s how we identify each other if we have not met, or offer comfort.” 

Lena sat down on the edge of the bed beside them and ran her fingers through the boy’s hair. “Well then, it’s cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow...I did not expect to start up a debate on the whole consent and obligation thing. But right. So this is kinda awesome but I think this is one of those issues where you’re all right? The problem is that Superman wasn’t raped. Yes his genetic material was taken without his consent. And that’s a massive issue. But at the same time the physical violation of rape isn’t something that happened to him. So there’s a disconnect there with the debate. This isn’t a case of rape victim dealing with a child they don’t want and is a reminder of a terrible ordeal. On the other hand this isn’t an example of a guy not taking responsibility for his kid. It’s in that grey area which is hard. From my perspective an initial reaction to that can be whatever it needs to be. But as an adult you have to accept that it’s happened. Does he have an inherent responsibility to the kid? As an individual perhaps not. He did not consent to a child, or even the chance of a child. But as a hero, as someone who has pledged themselves to helping others and is faced with an individual who needs them specifically? Yes, yes he does. Conner needed him to at least be peripherally involved in a meaningful way. And yes in Young Justice he comes round to a degree. 
> 
> I would support that view with how Superman reacts with Kara. To preface this I’m aware in the original run of the comics they were all sort of one big happy Super family. But honestly I haven’t read those and mostly am working off the general knowledge of the cartoons, tv show, and movies. But back to Kara, from what we can tell of this incarnation, and the one from the shitty Supergirl movie...(oh how I suffered through that as a child) He basically wasn’t involved in her childhood. It’s Jeremiah who makes and gives her the glasses. I was struck in the first episode of the show, by how James seemed to clearly know Superman better than Kara did. Kara’s and Superman’s relationship seems distant and mainly conducted via instant messenger. Which, yes for her safety. But that rings hallow to me when you consider how many known human connections he has. He clearly is willing to risk people for companionship. Which I won’t say is wrong. I think it’s necessary and human to need companionship and family. But Kara should have merited that risk. When taken in the context of how he treated Kara, I’d have to say he has an unfortunate habit of not wanting to deal with kids. 
> 
> Part of this is forced conflict to give characters like Conner and Kara a separate story line from him. Another part is likely the decision of a child with a happy childhood. He doesn’t seem to get that belonging is better than normalcy. So when judging Superman I think one has to take into account which version of him you’re dealing with. Like most mythical beings there’s a lot of mythology and some paints him in a great light and others in a not so great light. So little me who looked up to him as a hero and ran around in Superman Pjs and a velcro on cape, can still look up to him as a hero. But for those of us who enjoy critiquing our media we can find flaws in our own creation of a hero. 
> 
> He’s not flawless, and he never has been. But what’s important is that he is in every incarnation(that I’m aware of), someone who stood up and said “I can make a difference and so I will, because it is the right thing to do.” Which is admirable, even if as an individual he struggles with handling familial relations. 
> 
> I think it’s one of the things to keep in mind with DC hero’s. They’re mythological rather than literary. If I want a great character arch; like a compelling story about one person, or a team, I’m going to go read Marvel, Dark Horse or one of the other publishers. But if I want a grand epic, I’m gonna go read DC. Because all of their hero’s are these epic conglomerations that have so much history to them. They’ve been written by so many different people. And yes Marvel is comparable, but they’re much more character driven rather than thematically driven. This is why in Marvel if a new writer tries to do something that is out of character(hydra Cap) everyone has a conniption fit, for good reason. But with say Batman it doesn’t matter if he kills or not. In some incarnations he does and some he doesn’t. Sure we notice and there’s debate, but it’s still accepted as cannon either way. He’s a mythological being, not a character. Which I find fascinating. But it lets us all choose our own ‘version’ of the myth to adhere to. So all of your interpretations of Superman are totally valid and can be supported by cannon. That’s just how myth works.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! So a lot of you guys seemed confused about Conner's age. He's about three and a half. And as in cannon for Young Justice he's had information being fed directly into his mind. So he's a bit above the curve on basic knowledge, but is essentially a toddler.

Conner did not like doctors. He didn’t like tests, or people pocking at him. He liked how Lena smelled though. He felt safe near Kara. Of the doctors his...aunt Alex was the best. She gave him lollipops and had brought him a stuffed green martian. It was soft, and he loved it. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and curled further into Lena. She was soft too. Her fingers gently ran through his hair. It sent warm tingles through him that made him sleepy. 

“Would you like to go home tomorrow?” Lena’s voice asked.

He nodded against her. “Hospital is loud. It hurts.” 

Her fingers that were carding through his hair paused. “I have an idea. Let’s call Kara and see if she has something that will help.” 

Lifting his head he watched as she pulled out her phone. It had a fun game with colors she’d let him play on it earlier. As she held it up to her ears he ducked his head back into her. It helped with how the lights hurt. Tuning out the words he let Lena’s voice wash over him. 

////

Lena watched as Conner drifted off while she talked to Kara. “Do you have anything that will help with his hearing? He thinks the hospital is too loud.” 

“I can modify a pair of my glasses to help with that till we come up with something better.” Kara’s voice was slightly muffled by the sound of wind. 

Continuing to run her fingers through his hair she sighed. “Did you check on security at my apartment?” 

“Three times.” Kara proclaimed. “And Jess did a great job childproofing. I could speed through setting up his room, or we could wait till he can help. Which do you think?” 

Lena considered her first day with the Luthors. The room she’d been given had never really been hers. It had been cold, clean, and impersonal. Nothing she would let touch her nephew. But, he was roughly around three years old developmentally. Clearly he’d given himself a naptime. Looking out the window she considered. “Could you bring one of Jess’s tablets? We can let him pick out everything and you can do the labor?” 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Her smile could be heard through her voice. “I picked up the groceries and cleaned your apartment.” 

She bit her lip. It was a relief Conner was asleep at the moment, she was almost positive what Kara’s response would be, but better safe than sorry. “Kara I know you’re going to be around for him. But I have a guest room, and I think it would be best for him to have two adults around.” 

There was a long pause before a surprisingly hushed voice responded; the wind sounds completely gone. “Are you asking me to move in with you two?” 

“Only if you’re planning on saying yes.” Lena replied knowing Kara’s answer already. Her reaction so far telling. 

“Yes, I’d like that. I can have my things in the guest room before I come meet you for Alex’s full verdict on his health?” She offered. 

Lena smiled while pulling the cape further up and around Conner’s shoulders. “Don’t you mean your room?”

////

“So which color do you like?” Lena held the tablet in front of her and Conner. He was perched on her lap leaning back against her. Since he’d first let Kara hug him he’d refused to be without one of them holding him at all times. He was surprisingly stubborn, or perhaps not so considering who both of his fathers were. 

He was sucking his thumb and holding his new stuffed martian with his other arm. Pulling his thumb out of his mouth he pointed to a red square. “That one.” 

She smiled setting her chin over his head, his messy black curls tickling at her. Clicking to her next tab she pulled up the carefully organized series of child appropriate beds. “Now which one of these ones do you like?” 

Oh so slowly she scrolled through the pictures letting him see them all. She shared a private smile with Kara who was watching completely captivated. Her attention returned completely to Conner as he pointed. “Black.” 

She followed his finger and spotted the surprisingly plain black bed frame. “You like the black one? Sure you don’t want one of the fancier ones?” 

“Black.” 

“Alright we can get the black one.” She selected it and pulled up the next tab. “Which reading lamp do you like?” 

He stuck his thumb back in his mouth and looked at the screen in fascination. Lena was beginning to suspect he’d inherited the Luthor intelligence. So far he hadn’t strung a sentence of more than four words together. But his comprehension was impressive. Or perhaps she was prejudiced? Didn’t matter, he was a great kid. He was her kid. 

“So I was thinking,” Kara looked slightly nervous as she caught Conner’s eyes. “Do you want stars in your room?” 

He cocked his head. It was so painfully similar to Kara that Lena unconsciously found herself curling an arm around his tummy and holding him closer to herself. “Whaz a star?” 

“The stars are bright lights in the sky!” She excitedly grabbed her phone. “Here I’ll show you! When you’re out of here I’ll take you to see them! I bet we can even see them from our new home?” Hopping over she held out her phone that had a display of stars up on it. 

Lena instantly knew they’d found a hit. He was practically vibrating in her arms. “Wow!” 

////

“I um...brought an outfit for him to wear home.” Kara held out a carefully folded outfit. 

Lena raised a brow in curiosity as she accepted it and checked to see it. She was enjoying her slight break from being a toddler chair, the chance to stretch her legs was relieving. Auntie Alex had claimed him with lunch. He seemed as enthusiastic about potstickers as Kara was...it was oddly terrifying and endearing. She partially unfolded the soft black shirt. Seeing the patch attached over the heart she looked up at Kara. “A Super patch? Really?” 

Kara blushed, but surprisingly didn’t fidget. “He’s a member of my house. It’s his right to wear the symbol of our house on his clothing.” 

“It’s not acceptable that we all wear your symbol on merchandise is it?” Lena realized. She felt a pang of guilt at the thought of a particular pair of pajamas she owned. 

Shaking her head Kara rubbed at one arm. “No, it was a punishable offense to wear another house’s name.” 

Lena handed the parcel of clothing back. She trusted that the rest was equally soft and appropriate. “They’re lovely, I’m sure he’ll love them. He seems fond of black. And I may not be able to stop people misusing your symbol, but I promise not to misuse it myself.” 

“Oh, oh no.” Kara bit her lip. “You can wear it. Our houses are kinda linked now. It’s alright. And I guess it’s a way that my family will be remembered.” 

“Linked?” Lena asked curiously. The information on Krypton she was learning was fascinating. Kara had turned into an encyclopedia on the topic since Conner had first batted his eyes at her. 

Kara turned a truly impressive shade of red. It wasn’t just a slight blush, her ears were practically burning. “On Krypton marriages were political. Um...there were twelve high families, one of whom was house El. We were part of the ruling class. By earth standards house Luthor would be...comparable due to our house’s disrepair. And children were genetically designed to carry only the best of both families. The child was a sign of the alliance and joining of two houses. And joinings were...marriage.”

“Oh, and.” Lena swallowed. She had not expected to step into that cultural land mine. But then, it was Lex and Kal that by these standards that ought to have been married. The thought of Lex realizing that particular possible mistake was a thought she pushed back to treasure at a later date. “What does that mean for us.” 

“I don’t know.” Kara shifted awkwardly, her arms waved a bit. “This situation is..unique. But I know we’re family however that works out. We’re in this together, whatever you or he needs.” She nodded firmly. “Whatever is needed.” 

Lena couldn’t help it, she hugged Kara tightly. She hadn’t expected family. The idea that Kara wasn’t just a friend that could leave when she wised up, was barely comprehensible. It took her a moment to realize she was crying. “We’ll figure it out.” 

Kara’s arms wrapped around her. “El Mayarah.” 

Choking back a sound Lena pulled back. “Come on, we’ve got a kid to go fight for potstickers with.” 

“He’ll have eaten them all.” Kara pouted as they stepped back into the room. 

Lena patted her shoulder consolingly. Her eyes quickly picked up where Conner was situated on Alex’s lap. He was looking at her with intelligent eyes. A suspicion that he’d heard some of what they’d just said filled her. She really needed to know how powerful his hearing was. This time she didn’t think he could have heard anything traumatizing. But that didn’t mean in the future that would be the same.

////

Lena stretched out on the bed holding Conner up next to her. She had an arm wrapped around his shoulders. He was curled beside her on the narrow hospital bed. In his arms was his martian plushy. They were both listening as Kara excitedly told them the story of Rao. Her tone was dynamic and passionate as she told of her god. 

It was captivating to both her and Conner. Lena let herself be transported to the foreign world, filled with red light. It paid to be rich, the hospital wouldn’t separate them. Afterall, she’d paid for one of the wings. Conner would get a bed time, and not be left alone for the night. Tipping her head she kissed Conner’s head. His thick black hair was soft against her. 

This hadn’t been the plan. Though nothing had been according to plan since she’d moved to this city. But it had been the best period of her life. She had friends, her reputation was being separated from her insane families; and now she’d practically had a real family dropped in her lap. It was funny almost, she’d never loved anyone as quickly as she’d come to love this little boy. Not even a whole day of being awake and she would give up her empire for him. 

She wasn’t sure when Kara’s voice turned into a murmur. Her eyes were heavy as she slowly drifted off. Surrounded by the two people she cared for more than anyone else. Her best friend and her nephew. Funny how they’d both crashed into her life without care for what it would do to her. But she wouldn’t have them any other way. 

A part of her in the night recognized someone pulling a blanket back up and tucking her and Conner back in. He shifted in his sleep, an elbow was dug into her ribs slightly. Carefully she shifted his bony little elbow before falling back asleep. As she drifted off for a final time she felt a soft press of warm lips on her hairline and the tickle of hair about her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....writers block is a bitch. Also I kinda got sucked into the show Merlin again. I just meant to watch a couple episodes to work on the timeline for the crossover fic I'm planning. I now have two chapters of it written and have rewatched basically the entire show...oops. But I'm back...Yay? I think...Oh well I've got the next chapter of this story mostly written already and hopefully I'll be back to my chapter a day pace for a while.

Kara held Conner as they left the hospital. They’d agreed it was best for her to keep him close to her for this. The paparazzi were out and if there was an attack the safest place for him was with her. She looked over at Alex. “Time?” 

“Time. Let’s go.” 

Lena touched her shoulder as they moved. Kara could tell it was as much to reassure her as to reassure herself. “Let’s go home.” 

Feeling how tense Conner was, hearing his little heart fluttering, Kara forced her arms around him to relax. He wasn’t stupid and clearly had picked up on the underlying tension. She trilled softly. He shivered before easing against her chest. The tension he’d been carrying leaving him. She spoke gently in his ear. “You’re safe, there’s just going to be a lot of people and flashing lights when we leave the building. But it’s going to be fine, they won’t hurt you, or any of us. But it’ll be very loud, and bright.” 

He nodded against her. 

Lena shifted into them. “It’ll be for a few short moments. Once we’re in the car the noise and light will go away.”

Laurel cleared her throat. “Ms.Luthor, if we could leave the car is waiting.” 

////

Conner stared at the room in front of him. He squeezed Lena’s hand as he looked. He didn’t dare step across the threshold. Clones weren’t supposed to have rooms. Rooms were for people. He wasn’t a people. He scrunched up his face. He just knew things like that, but Lena and Kara said he was family. Family had rooms. This was a very nice room. Much better than the one he’d been in until now. It was warm and looked like how the sunset had looked on the screens they’d showed him, only better somehow. Every piece of furniture he’d liked was built and resting like it belonged. He didn’t know what he was feeling but it was warm. 

“Do you want to go in?” Lena asked him softly. 

He wasn’t supposed to want things. But...the blankets looked soft. It wasn’t even a thought as he stepped forward. Shuffling, his feet still not feeling right, he headed to the bed. Reaching out he touched the blanket. It was the softest thing he’d ever touched. 

A chill of panic filled him. He couldn’t feel anyone, if no one was touching him how would he know he wasn’t dreaming in the vat. Conner couldn’t move, everything had locked up. 

////

Kara realized something was wrong as soon as Conner went unnaturally still. She could hear the breath catch in the back of his throat. She moved to his side automatically pulling him to her, trilling as she cradled his head against her sternum. He was painfully stiff. Looking up in panic at Lena she desperately wished she could know what had happened. If she didn’t know what was wrong how was she supposed to help? And he couldn’t tell her what was wrong if he was locked down like this. 

She was a few seconds away from joining him in panic when he seemed to melt. Kara breathed out in relief as he melted into her, trilling back. Hugging him tightly to her she looked up at Lena. Lena was holding the stuffed martian staring at her helplessly. Kara turned her attention back to Conner and began to carefully rub his back. And then as she felt him lean into her hand she realized what was happening. “You’re here, you’re awake, this is real.” 

Lena seemed to catch on grabbing the blanket off the bed and wrapping it around the two of them. She sat down beside the two of them and just rested her hand on Conner’s ankle. 

Kara smiled at her as she felt Conner starting to come back to himself. She looked up at Lena and flicked her eyes to the bed meaningfully. Lena seemed to understand because she got up onto the bed. Oh so carefully, Kara stood up and passed Conner over to Lena along with the blanket. She smiled softly as he practically burrowed into Lena. The stuffed martian quickly was being hugged tightly to his chest. Kara double checked that both of them were safe and warm before heading out. If Conner was anything like her, he’d want food once he finished coming out of his panic. Emotions always made her hungry, well everything made her hungry; but emotions particularly. There was eating one’s feelings, and then there was doing so as a Kryptonian. 

She made her way into the kitchen and began to pull out ingredients. Just ordering take out for a kid didn’t seem like a good idea. So she began to grate the cheese. Superspeed was useful she found in the kitchen. Prep took just seconds. There wasn’t even a need for a blender; afterall she knew from experience the sound of a blender might have startled Conner anyways. So instead she grated the cauliflower and carrots as finely as possible before adding them to the boiling water. 

There was a certain rhythm to cooking that she found enjoyable, baking...baking was not her thing exactly. But cooking? She could cook. Humming to herself she poured her mixture of finely grated vegetables and cheese sauce over the noodles. A fine layer of breadcrumbs over the top and she placed it in the oven. Eliza had made macaroni like that for her when she’d first come to earth, her hatred of most vegetables was legendary. 

Cocking her head she considered her options before pulling out the baking supplies. She’d been working on it anyways. And how hard could chocolate chip cookies be? Honestly she could totally do it. 

////

She couldn’t do it she sighed as she payed for the flat of cookies from the bakery. If the cashier gave her an amused look in her supersuit, well cookies were hard dang it! Well, keeping cash in her boot was smart at least. As soon as she’d payed she took off in rush of air. The idea of leaving Lena and Conner alone was terrifying. It didn’t matter she could see, hear and was just moments away. Whooshing in through the window she allowed herself to relax as she pulled her comfy clothes on over her suit again. 

Double checking that dinner hadn’t burned while she was out, even if it was only for two minutes. She sighed, why did food have to cook so slowly? Kara made a mental note to start practicing cooking things with her heat vision other than popcorn and turkey. Looking around the kitchen she picked up the boxed booster seat and opened it up. She smiled, Jess had grabbed the red one. 

With that done she padded back to Conner’s room. She smiled as she saw her family. Lena was sitting on the bed watching as Conner carefully examined the colored blocks. He would look up at Lena, reassuring himself she was still there before going back to the blocks. Kara walked over before dropping down in front of the kid. Reaching out she picked up a green block. “What are we building?” 

////

Kara offered a glass of wine to an exhausted Lena. They were both slumped on the couch. “So what do we do?” 

“Therapist?” Lena asked before taking a long drink of wine. She stared blankly at the wall. “Does the DEO even have anyone specialize in child psychology?” 

“Probably?” Kara drank from her tumblr of glowing yellow whiskey. Wincing at the burn she blinked her eyes rapidly. “Will L-corp’s daycare be able to handle him?” 

“We’ll have to keep him with one of use for the first few months.” Lena took a longer swig of wine. “If you can take him when I’m in meetings I can keep him with me the rest of the time. It’ll keep me out of the lab but getting ahead on finances and business.”

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose. “I can put in for parental leave at Catco, take more of the responsibility while you get things organized at L-corp.” 

“Kara...you don’t legally have a claim on him. Catco wouldn’t give you the leave.” Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. “We’re doing the right thing aren’t we?” 

That was...Kara considered things. Biting her lip she tilted her head. “What if you make me the godmother? James owes me and can approve the leave if he knows what’s good for him. I mean I’m always having to cover for him and his whole Guardian thing. I mean honestly it’s just a suit and a shield, it’s not even that great. But no, it’s his way of being a hero. Not like being interim CEO of a media conglomerate isn’t enough to let him do things to help.” She huffed. 

Lena smiled as she looked at her softly. “I like that, godmother.” 

“Really?” Kara didn’t know why, but it mattered to her that Lena wanted her here, that she would actually consider giving her a legal claim to Kon. 

“Of course.” Lena reached over threading their fingers together. “We’re in this together Supergirl.” She took a long a drink of her wine. “Thank you for making dinner tonight.” 

She smiled leaning into Lena. “Of course.” There was a pleasant silence before she spoke again. “Do you think we should get him more alien plushies? He really likes the martian one J’onn got him.” 

“Thank god for the plushie.” Lena closed her eyes. “Should we be worried that he can’t be on his own?” 

“I...I don’t know. We should talk to someone though I think? I was kinda like that after I first got to earth. When I’d close my eyes I’d still be in the Phantom Zone, still trapped in my pod. I think it’s like that for him.” Kara chewed at her bottom lip. “Maybe I should try and talk to him about that? Should I talk to him about it?” 

Lena squeezed their joined hands. “I think that might help.” 

“I’ll talk to Alex about the therapist tomorrow. But it’ll probably help to let him get used to it here. I mean the hospital is the first place he’s ever been. He has to be so lost.” She trailed off memories of her first days on earth coming back to her with all of their terror and confusion. 

“He has us.” Lena finished off her glass of wine. “We’ll do better by him than our parents.” 

Kara closed her eyes and just let herself breath for a while. “I’m going to talk to Winn about turning my cape into a blanket for him. The material should be gentle on his skin. And I think I’d feel better about him having it with him, it’s not much but it could keep him safe.” 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Lena agreed softly. 

They sat enjoying the quiet, collapsed on the couch. Kara leaned forward and refilled Lena’s wine glass. She felt herself smiling, this was her future wasn’t it? If it was, she liked the shape it was taking. Conner’s separation anxiety needed help though. She wasn’t sure when she fell asleep exactly, only that she had. 

It was around two when she was woken by a wide eyed Conner poking her. “Kara? Kara wake up.” 

Blinking she shifted tiredly, reaching out she caught his little hand before he could poke her again. “What’s up buddy?” 

His lip was stuck out slightly, his eyes slightly teary. “I woke up. You an Lena were gone. I was alone. Again.” 

Kara fought through the layers of sleep. Shifting she saw Lena who was drooling on the couch cushion next to her. Letting out a groan she stood up holding Conner tightly to herself. She trilled softly and felt herself ease as he trilled softly back. “You were very brave coming and finding us. Do you want to help get Lena to bed?” 

He nodded solemnly, his little brow furrowing. “I can help.” 

Swinging him around to her back she grinned at him as he clung to the fabric of her shirt. “Hang on tight champ.” He giggled nodding against the back of her neck. Kara waited till she was sure he had a strong grip before picking up Lena. She felt Lena shift in her arms, squint at her and then promptly fall back asleep. Stifling a laugh she carried them all towards Lena’s room. Putting her back to the bed she crouched slightly. “Alright, release your hold there now.” 

Conner let go dropping down onto the bed. He let out a yelp of surprise and then smiled widely up at her. “Again?” 

“Maybe tomorrow.” Kara conceded ignoring the pout as she carefully slid Lena under the covers. Putting her hands on her hips she looked at him. “Are you all good for sleeping?” 

He nodded. “Yeah….stay, please?” 

Kara blew the hair out of her face and felt herself melt. Lena would be ok with it...probably. “Alright, but just tonight.” 

She crawled into the bed on the other side and pulled Conner down under the covers between her and Lena. “Night buddy.” She bumped his nose with her own playfully. 

He closed his eyes and curled into her. Stroking her fingers through his hair she sighed, a sleepy trill escaping her lips. Looking over at Lena, she was met by green eyes looking at her fondly. There was a softness to her face that Kara rarely saw there. She mouthed ‘Hey’. Lena rolled her eyes before closing them and curling further into her pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there! Two more chapters!

Lena felt nervous as she walked quickly, her heels clicking, towards the L-corp daycare. It had only been a few hours, but already she was heading to the daycare on her lunch break. So what if she’d chosen to take said break at eleven instead of noon, details. She was just feeling peckish...also why she was eating a powerbar while she walked..to save time. Afterall who made the rule her break must be used for eating? If that rule even existed then it should be changed, she’d look into it after her break. 

She couldn’t help the worry radiating from her as she kept herself rigidly at an appropriate pace and posture as she moved. Gossip that she couldn’t leave her nephew alone for three hours could not be allowed to start. But it was her first day leaving him at the daycare. His first day without Kara or herself within hearing range...well she supposed she was still peripherally in his and Kara was likely listening in on him. It didn’t change the fact it had taken her more than three seconds to get to him. 

Oh god she was turning into a helicopter parent. That could be a good thing though? It certainly didn’t describe either of her parents. Shaking out of any thoughts concerning the Luthors she stepped past the new security guard at the nursery door and focused in on the bright blue eyes of Conner looking up at her. 

She smiled relieved to see him. Dropping down into a low stance she held her arms out and barely kept from falling as he barreled into her. Lena hummed happily as he buried his head into her neck. It took everything in her not to coo when he trilled softly at her. Standing up with her limpet she flushed realizing the two nursery workers were looking at her like they couldn’t believe what they were seeing. The older of the two women approached carefully. 

“Ms.Luthor, is everything alright?” The woman, Judy, stuck her hands into her colorful apron. 

Lena ran a hand through Conner’s hair. “Yes, just had time to come and check on Conner here.” 

“Ah.” The woman shook her head in amusement. “Well he’s a fine boy. Very well behaved.” 

Smiling down at him she caught his eyes as he looked up at her, his little fingers still gripping her clothing tightly. “Is that right? You’re such a good boy Conner. We’ll have to call Kara and get ice-cream after work tonight.” 

His face lit up at the words ‘ice-cream’. He had a love of the stuff that rivaled Kara’s. “Really?” 

“Yes really.” She brushed his bangs out of his face. Examining his thick hair she realized they were going to have to cut it soon. With all the curls it was hard to tell how long it really was sometimes. 

Conner’s face lit up. “Two scoops?” 

She sighed, thank god she was a billionaire, what with feeding two Kryptonians. “Yes you can get two scoops. But that means you have to eat your kale.” 

His lip wobbled. “Kale is gross. Do I haff to?” 

“Yes you have to. If Kara can’t get out of eating it you aren’t either young man.” She kissed his nose lightly to soften the slight scolding. Honestly, what to do with her picky eaters. 

“Fine.” He mumbled before ducking his head back into her shoulder. 

Lena sighed and looked back up at Judy. “He’s getting along with the other kids?” 

The woman laughed. “He’s a bit shy but he and Eric over there have been coloring together. And Nanami, Barry and him played tag till nap time.”

Lena beamed kissing the crown of Conner’s head in relief. They’d been worried he wasn’t going to mix well with others his own age. Afterall unless you counted being at the park with your parents, he hadn’t really even seen other children. “So no problems?” 

Judy shook her head. “He’s been fine, a few tears after you left but he’s still adjusting. Completely normal. If you have time we were about to fold some paper frogs?” 

“That sounds lovely.” Lena nudged till Conner lifted his head. “What do you think, want me to fold paper frogs with you?” 

His eyes practically shone. “YES!” 

////

Lena winced as she stared at the sloppy paperwork that had just been sent up to her. Looking it over she realized it was an example. Apparently Laurel wanted permission to fire the employee who had produced the drivel. Pulling up the employees information wasn’t difficult. Lena had to say she was disappointed to see that as promising of a lawyer as the man seemed on paper, he was just lazy. Her company didn’t have the time or place for those who didn’t pull their weight though. Signing the necessary paperwork to expedite his firing and to cut as many severance benefits as possible she sent it along to Laurel. 

That done she pulled up the latest numbers from R&D and their newest funding proposal for her to look over. Pulling out some loose paper she began to jot down the math as she tried to work out what to add and take away to make sure everything was prepared by the next board meeting. If Lex wasn’t already in prison she’d kill him just for leaving her with the god forsaken paperwork. Pinching the bridge of her nose she breathed out. Thinking about Lex usually led to bruising her knuckles on the punching bag she’d purchased shortly after Conner’s first therapy appointment. She didn’t have time for that after visiting him over lunch. 

Refocusing on the numbers she began to formally write up the paperwork to move the funds appropriately. R&D’s proposal wasn’t feasible, but she could give them some of what they’d asked for. Lena was deep into the math and formal corporate language when Jess buzzed her. Shaking herself out of it she hit the intercom. “Yes?” 

“Your three o’clock is here Ms.Luthor.” Jess informed her crisply. “Shall I send him in?” 

Lena pulled up her calender and spotted who her appointment was with. Internally she cringed in annoyance. “Yes send him in.” 

“Ms.Luthor!” The slightly balding, brown haired and immaculately dressed man greeted as he entered. 

“Mr.Jones, do I want to know what’s come up for you to request a meeting with me?” Lena raised a brow while wishing she hadn’t sworn off alcohol during the day since Conner had arrived. After all, the head of her PR department asking for a meeting could mean nothing good. 

He grinned at her while dropping down into the chair in front of her desk. “We finished organizing the data on the way the wind is blowing for your new son.” Unlocking his briefcase he pulled out a small stack of papers. “Here are the conclusions we’ve drawn, though I believe you’d prefer me to explain them to you so you don’t have to read all the boring details.” 

“Right as always.” She accepted the papers and leaned back in her chair. “Tell me, what’s going on?” 

Mr.Jones reached into his case and pulled out a magazine and tossed it onto her desk. It was a gossip rag, but the cover was clearly an image of importance. While grainy, and taken from a distance, it showed Kara pushing Conner on the swings while Lena was laughing, sitting on the swing next to his. It had been a lovely day at the park. He cleared his throat forcing her to look away from the cover. “The world wants to know about the kid.”

“Not happening.” She glared, daring him to disagree. 

He didn’t back down, just blandly stared back at her. “If you want him out of the public eye while retaining custody you have one option. Hire a nanny, move him to one of your mansions with a wall and security. Visit him when you can. When he’s old enough send him to boarding school, possibly under an assumed name.” 

Lena hissed. “He’s a child, my child. I’m not going to shuttle him off like some sort of dirty secret.” 

“Then you need to accept he’s going to be in the public eye.” Mr.Jones folded his hands. “You’ve sold yourself as L-corp. The company’s brand is you. As such anyone you interact with is going to be in the public eye. That said there are ways to minimize it.” 

She narrowed her eyes. Tapping a finger on the top of her desk she considered his words. “What do you recommend?” Her voice remained cold and held clear warning. 

Mr.Jones swallowed in his first show of nerves since entering her office. “You give the people what they want and circumvent the gossip sources. Your instagram account? Use it. Photos of you at home doing normal things. Sell that you and him are a normal American family. High quality images and personal comments take away the value of grainy, photographs like that. Give an exclusive interview and photoshoot to Catco. Make several large contributions to children focused charities. By the time he’s old enough for school, interest will have moved on. Of course a yearly interview with Catco will help prevent anyone from deciding he is interesting once he’s school age.” 

“You think some cute family photos will prevent people from thinking he’s evil incarnate?” She snapped. 

He looked at her pointedly. “He’s a toddler, a cute one at that. Supergirl has already publically and demonstrably defended him. If you could get Superman to do something similar?” Mr.Jones halted and paled at the look on her face. Quickly changing directions he sped up. “Of course not necessary. But you just need to sell him as a happy toddler who likes doing whatever it is kids do.” 

Lena sat straight, keeping her face hard. “He is my son Mr.Jones. I will consider your advice. If that’s all you may leave.” It was clearly a dismissal. 

He nodded standing up. “Thank you for your time Ms.Luthor. May I suggest you discuss it with your reporter girlfriend.”

“I’ll keep you informed.” Her voice was ice. 

////

Lena licked her ice-cream cone and watched Conner attempting to just bite his. “You’ll get a headache if you keep that up Conner.” 

He looked up at her wounded. “But...it’s ice-cream.” 

“It’ll last longer if you lick.” She pointed out while sharing a conspiratory look of amusement with Kara.

Conner’s face scrunched up in thought before he took a careful, large lick of his ice-cream. He looked up at her quickly for approval. Lena smiled and ruffled his hair. “See, it’s not so bad.” 

Nodding he went back to attacking his ice-cream like he hadn’t been fed in a week. Lena looked over at Kara who’d just snapped a picture of Conner, complete with ice-cream smears. Kara just gave her a thumbs up after putting her phone away. “You really think we should do it?” Lena found herself asking. 

Kara nodded. “It’s what Ms.Grant would do. Get ahead of the story and you can control it.” 

“Why?” Conner piped up looking at Kara curiously. 

“Well you know how we’re reading the story of J’og the Great Martian Explorer at bedtime?” Kara prodded. 

He nodded, squeezing his arm with his stuffed martian Martin, tighter to his side. He quickly went back to licking at his ice-cream, but he kept an eye on Kara. 

Kara clearly had to resist cooing. “Well if you could tell the story what do you think should happen next?” 

Conner seemed to think. Lighting up he grinned up at her. “He’d find Martin! Then they could adventure! Together and see stars!” 

“See, if it was your story whatever you wanted to happen in it could happen. But because someone else wrote it what you want might not be what does happen.” Kara waited for him to nod his understanding before continuing. “Lena just wants to make our story the story she wants.” 

Conner took a bite of his cone, seeing as he’d managed to eat the rest of it by that point. Chewing he seemed to switch tracks. “Lena’s my mom? Right?” 

Lena felt herself melt as she carefully brushed his bangs out of his face. “If you want me to be.” 

He smiled brightly! “Really?” 

“Yes.” She knew he could hear her heart but it didn’t matter. It also didn’t matter when he got ice-cream on her slacks when he hugged her legs tightly. 

He was still clinging onto her legs when he looked up at Kara. “Does that..” His little face scrunched up into his thinking face. “So I have two moms?” He didn’t wait for one of them to reply. “Erik has two dads. He says it’s the best! But that’s wrong. Two moms is best.” He nodded in determination before shooting off, stuffed martian in tow for the slide.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the book I have Alex read to Conner is actually a book and I totally recommend it for anyone who has little kids. Though admittedly I just spoil my niece and nephew rotten and used to work in daycare. Those kids' first microscopes are awesome too! Like they're all colorful and designed for pudgy little fingers. Totally a great buy, and nerf is always popular.

Alex grabbed blindly for her phone. Grumbling she answered it without looking, only one person would call her at this god awful hour on her private line. “Kara.” 

“I kissed Lena!” 

It took a moment for that to sink in. Squeezing her eyes shut she accepted her fate and sat up before moving into the kitchen so Maggie at least, could get some sleep. “Start again, what happened?” 

Alex didn’t understand a great deal of the ramble that followed. Clicking on the coffee machine while making grunts at appropriate intervals. By the time coffee was ready she had the basic gist of what had happened. Her nephew was the king of the set up. Between his night terrors that led to him crawling into bed with them almost every night, and overprotective parental tendencies Lena and Kara had apparently been sharing a bed since he’d arrived. There had been a lot of happy family rambling, and promises of sending pictures. Then he’d started calling Lena ‘mom’ and Kara ‘ieiu’. Apparently at after putting Conner to bed Kara hadn’t even thought of it before kissing Lena good night. Which led to now…”Kara...are you hiding in the bathroom?”

“....maybe.” 

She leaned her head against the fridge. “Go talk to her. She’s not a mind reader and needs to hear all of this from you.” 

“But what if she’s upset? Or hates me? Alex I can’t lose them.” 

Alex had to resist hitting her head against the fridge. “That woman has been in love with you for months. For fucks sake I thought she was going to shank me when I first met her.” 

“What? That’s ridiculous. Lena would never hurt anyone.” 

She bit back saying anything about how Lena had shot a man her first week in National City. “She would if she thought they were making a move on you.” 

“You think so?” 

The hope in Kara’s voice was disgusting. “Yes Kara, just go get the girl.” 

////

Alex had never given better advice she thought as she let the L-corp security guard run her id. Babysitting her nephew on date night was the only way she could spend large chunks of time without Lena and Kara hovering. She gave an actually impressed look at the second guard who was four paces back, his hand on his gun watching for the slightest twitch on her part. Finally someone who understood security! Just because she’d already been through the front desk, been verified, and then gone through the metal detectors and been forced to complete a stack of paperwork to keep her sidearm; didn’t mean that double checks shouldn’t be in place. If it was excessive, well excessive was better than lax. 

Finally the guard gave a gruff, “Clear.” 

Alex didn’t waste time entering the daycare and spotting her nephew. Putting her hands on her hips she grinned at the boy. 

His head snapped round, likely having picked up her heart beat. “AUNTY ALEX!” Taking off like a shot Conner launched himself into her. 

She let out an oof at the speed he was going. Her nephew was developing powers faster than Clark, it made her unreasonably pleased. Still, she’d have to talk to him about it soon or else everyone in L-corp was going to realize he wasn’t fully human. Well at least they’d all been forced to sign privacy paperwork. Ignoring the concerns for safety she squeezed her nephew tightly. “Hey buddy, you ready to go?” 

He wiggled till she had to put him down. “Yes! I need Martin.” 

Alex laughed as he ran over to where he’d dropped his stuffed martian. She turned her attention to the rather run down looking woman in charge of the child care. “Is there anything you need me to sign?” 

The woman snorted. “You’re fine, security already signed you in and you're on the list.”

“Well alright then.” She swung down grabbing a now anxious Conner who had his Super backpack on and was holding Martin closely to his chest. Straightening up with him resting on her hip she grinned. “So what do you think of seeing my lab?” 

////

“And this is what the wing of a fly looks like under 8x magnification!” Alex slipped the specially prepared slide under the preschool friendly microscope she’d gotten Conner. With a click she pulled out the next slide for when he was ready. 

Conner’s face was glued to the microscope as he wiggled the slide so he could see it better. “Rad!” 

She snorted. “Where’d you learn that word?” 

“Erik says it’s the bestest word. But Nanami says it’s stupid.” He looked away from the microscope. “But ieiu said ice-cream is rad. So Erik has to be right.” Conner seriously exclaimed to her. 

Alex had to hand him the slide of a butterfly wing and change the topic. Next he’d be saying ‘golly’ if he was going to mimic Kara. Though it was beyond adorable how he’d picked up the Kryptonian word for mom. “Here, look at this one.” 

He clumsily pushed the slide under the microscope and handed Alex the fly wing slide. Looking down he let out a little sound of awe. “Oh...it’s pretty.” 

Alex stuffed Martin into the back of his backpack while he was distracted and then pulled open her drawer. Pulling out the nerf gun, she smiled and checked that it was in working order. If that included the work she’d done on it to make it shoot further, well she was a scientist. “Want to go shoot Grandpa J’onn and Uncle Winn?” She brandished the brightly colored weapon. 

Conner looked up, his eyes widened in wonder. “Really?” 

“Yup!” 

////

“Hey babe.” Alex kissed Maggie lightly before pulling back. “Did you get the stuff?” 

Maggie looked at her with her hands on her hips. “Do I want to know why you needed this much glue?” 

“We’re making a volcano experiment after dinner.” Alex handed Maggie a nerf revolver while reloading her nerf rifle. “But for now cover Conner and I while we take Vasquez. She’s holding the Director's office with Lane.” 

Maggie shook her head. “God you’re turning him into a mini-you.” 

“Of course.” Alex waved Conner over. “You ready to launch the attack Agent?” 

His face was set seriously, as he nodded. “Ready.” 

////

“You’re cleaning that up after story time Danvers.” Maggie drawled from where she was taking pictures of the...eruption taking place on the kitchen table. 

////

Alex opened the newest book she’d gotten for bedtime with Conner. It was colorfully titled, ‘Professor Astro Cat’s Frontiers of Space’. “You ready for storytime?” 

Conner nodded as he jumped up onto the bed and snuggled into her side. Martin the martian tightly clutched to his chest. “Are we reading the rock book?” 

“Even better!” Alex brandished the new book. Afterall, a love of science should be started early. If she’d spent her entire christmas bonus on child appropriate science equipment and books for a child, well it was money well spent. “It’s a space book!” 

His eyes lit up. “Like where ieiu is from?”

“Exactly.” Alex cracked open the book to the first page while wrapping one arm around his shoulders. 

////

Alex watched fondly as Kara scooped up Conner’s slumbering form. He instinctively curled into her before letting out a little sigh. 

“Thank you for watching him.” Lena whispered from where she was waiting by the door. 

“Anytime.” Alex rolled her eyes before hugging the Luthor. “What’s family for.” 

Lena let out a little sound of surprise before replying. “Thank you.” 

She smirked lightly as she pulled back. “We discovered a new love of his at dinner. Maggie’s chocolate zucchini bread was a big hit.” 

“So too much sugar for him to taste the vegetables?” Lena asked with a raised brow. 

“Exactly.” 

Kara stepped over, his backpack thrown over one shoulder and Martin and Conner wrapped up in her cape. “We still on for movie night tomorrow?” 

“Of course, my nephew needs to experience disney. Erik thinks it’s ‘un-rad’ he hadn’t seen them.” Alex made finger quotations. 

Shaking her head in amusement Kara stepped into Lena’s space. “Erik’s the ringleader of the kids under five at L-corp. At least he just thinks they should be watching disney.” 

“Mulan?” Alex asked. 

Kara looked at her pointedly. “Foam swords only till he’s twenty.” 

Alex just winked as the small family headed out. “I promise nothing.” 

She was still chuckling as she grabbed a beer and dropped down on the couch next to Maggie. “You going to be able to get off early enough for movie night?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Maggie swiped her beer and took a swig. “It’s adorable that you’re turning him into a mini-me.” 

“I have to defeat the Winn. He’s trying to design a coding program for that’s accessible for Conner. I’m not losing him to the nerd side.” Alex narrowed her eyes, Winn wasn’t stealing her nephew. 

Maggie threw her head back and laughed. “You are the nerd side love.” 

Alex set the beer down and turned wigginlg her fingers. “You take that back Sawyer.” 

“Make me.” Maggie challenged with a dimpled grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're here! Sorry it took so long, I honestly have been staring at this chapter and rewriting it so many times I no longer know if it's good or horrible.....But one must take the plunge eventually. So I hope you guys enjoy it, and thank you for reading this story! I've had a blast reading your comments and writing this. See you all on other fics in the future!

Cat pulled out her mont blanc pen and prepared to write her next article. This story was far too delicate and personal, to let anyone else write. No, this was personal. So she began to write about the newest Luthor in National City. She had to balance truth with privacy, just enough information to ease the minds of the masses. Branding and selling the modern Luthor as separate from the past. 

////

-The Luthor home has been a thing of rumor and mystery for generations. The last time the world was given a glimpse into that most private and privileged of worlds: Lex Luthor was a precocious and brilliant teen and Lena Luthor was a formal and softly spoken pre-teen. Together the two Luthor children lived with thier scientist mother Lillian Luthor, a from all accounts cold woman, as well as CEO and ruthless businessman Lionel Luthor. Together they lived in the old and resplendent Luthor mansion just outside of Metropolis. Of course times have changed since the world looked in awe at the dark wood, dozens of rooms, crystal chandeliers and priceless artwork of the Luthor Mansion. 

The Luthor home of today is completely different. Instead of a traditional mansion, it is a modern apartment in the heart of National City. Lena Luthor welcomed me into her apartment in a casually elegant white sweater, jeans and a soft smile. Though well hidden with foundation, the dark circles so common in new parents were present, marring the presentation of perfection. Surprisingly it’s reassuring to know that the Luthor of today is human. Once inside I found the space to be a reflection of Lena, open, clean and inviting. The space was clearly lived in, the scent of cookies baking wafting through the area. 

Once in the kitchen we found Lena’s girlfriend, and Catco reporter, Kara Danvers as well as Conner Luthor watching the cookies baking in the oven. I found myself surprised to witness Lena tease Kara about not touching the cookies. This simple human interaction, although cliche was far more human than any display the Luthor of yesterday would have ever allowed the public to see. The couples teasing was offset by the giggles of the child of the hour, Conner Luthor. 

Conner appears to be a happy child who informed me that cookies, ice-cream, and potstickers were the best things in the world besides his mom(Lena) and ieiu(Kara). I asked where the word ‘ieiu’ came from. Kara informed me that it is the word for mother in her first language; her parents were first generation Americans. 

Before conversation could continue Conner insisted I meet Martin. As it turned out Martin is his beloved stuffed martian. Lena fondly told me that he sleeps with it every night. Once introduced to the beloved Martin, Conner happily showed me his new room. The room is a warm red, with fairly plain if stylish black and brown furniture. He insisted we turned off the lights so I could see the glowing stars on the ceiling. I was impressed by the extensive collection of Super merchandise in his room. 

Lena laughed when I asked about it, in her own words, “Supergirl is his hero. She gave him that baseball hat, now he doesn’t consider an outfit complete without the Super symbol somewhere on his person.” 

Considering the well known partnership and working relationship between the Girl of Steel and Lena it shouldn’t be as surprising. Yet the easy connection between the Super and Luthor is still striking in how obvious it is. Before I could comment the young Conner insisted on showing me his childrens science kit. His aunt Alex(Kara’s sister) has apparently been feeding a love of science in the young child. He clearly has inherited the Luthor intelligence. However when remembering my past interactions with Lex Luthor the resemblance stops there. Conner is far more empathetic than Lex ever was. 

Before Conner could finish his tour of his bedroom we were summoned by the batch of cookies finishing baking. Lena had to fend off the over eager hands of Kara and Conner from swiping far too hot cookies. The happy warmth of the scene was touching, and surprisingly void of the pretence and facade expected of the Luthor family of old. 

I was invited to stay for dinner and joined the small family for a meal of spaghetti and meatballs. Kara shared the secret ingredient was sauted vegetables in the sauce, finely chopped. Apparently young Conner has the weakness so common in children, a hatred for all food healthy. Lena was quick to inform me that Kara is a terrible influence on his junk food intake. Kara pouted from across the table before shrugging and accepting it. I can tell you that Kara eats the most junk food I’ve ever witnessed an adult consume in my life. Lena joked that Conner being in their lives has forced Kara to discover food beyond pizza. 

Conner was quick to defend his ieiu saying that she always has the best food. Of this I’m sure, though horrified. Lena reassured me that Kara is only allowed to bring home take-out once a week for movie night. This of course led to Conner regaling me all about how they’d watched Lilo and Stitch the night before. The young boy seems fascinated with all beings exterrestrial but was quick to tell me he thought Martian’s were the ‘raddest’. 

Of course a young Luthor being interested in aliens raise red flags, but coming with the exuberance of youth, I saw nothing but childhood curiosity. Still once Kara took Conner for his nightly bath I spoke frankly with Lena about his marked interest in those not of this earth. Our exchange was honest, and illuminating. 

LL: Conner is an intelligent child, and I refuse to allow him to grow up ignorant of the world. 

CG: Why should people believe your as well as his interest in aliens is benign? 

LL: If my actions to save our alien neighbors, arrest Lillian, as well as my charitable actions are not enough, I don’t see what I can say that will convince you I have no ulterior motives. 

CG: Do you have contact with aliens?

LL: Besides my known connection with Supergirl I don’t interact with many aliens. For completely understandable reasons I wouldn’t presume that my presence would be appreciated in any alien establishment. Kara though volunteers extensively with the alien community and has several sources there as well. I’ve been happy to allow Conner to interact with aliens through Kara. It’s an opportunity for him to avoid developing prejudices that will affect him for his entire life. 

CG: You’ve spoke a great deal about your pro-alien viewpoint. But at the same time you’ve developed anti-alien security. What guarantees do we have that those anti-alien prejudices of your family aren’t shared privately by yourself? 

LL: I’m afraid I can’t give you that reassurance. Of course I could always pull the ‘I have an alien friend’ card. But as we both know that is usually followed by a great deal of prejudice. Even if I were to say I’ve never held with my family's beliefs that wouldn’t be entirely true. While I have never agreed with Lillian or Lex on the issue, that doesn’t mean my position hasn’t changed. When I first took charge of L-corp I wanted it to be a force for good. I wanted to turn the company away from the hateful path Lex had set it on. I even thought I was above the prejudice of my family. Of course then I met Kara Danvers. She was a junior reporter interviewing, interviewing me for her first formal interview. I showed her the now scrapped alien detection device. 

Here she was a junior reporter I could have essentially ruined and she challenged me. She questioned the device, how it would be used, the morality, and political fall out of such a device. By the end of the interview I was sure I’d be reading a hatchet job in the next issue of your magazine. Imagine my surprise when I found a well reasoned, fair article that discussed the pro’s and con’s of my device. It was the best press L-corp had received since I’d taken over as CEO. Of course I invited her to my office after I read the article. When I tried to thank her for what she’d written she was quick to correct me that she had written a hatchet job on me but her boss had made her rewrite it. Her honesty while crushing was surprising, I haven’t had someone be that honest with me since Lex and I were children. But then she kept talking. She told me about how she was a ‘bleeding heart alien supporter’, but that she was glad her boss had made her rewrite the story. Because she’d stopped and thought of it from my perspective. And she’d found something of value in my idea, and in the product even if she disliked it personally. 

CG: Yet the device was scrapped? 

LL: Well after thatI had to examine her side fairly as well. I found that even though I hadn’t been aware of it I did have fears and prejudices when it came to aliens I hadn’t even been aware of. What I’ve come to realize is that we all have prejudice. Whether that is because of what people look like, who they love, who they pray to, the size of their bank account, where they live, or even if they’re human, no one can be without prejudice. It’s something inherent to being human. But we can stop and examine ourselves. And when we find things in ourselves that are ugly, and hateful, or even just afraid, we must educate ourselves. So when I looked at what I had developed, and realized it would do more harm than good I had it scrapped. We are currently working on a more secure version of the device for medical facilities. But until I can be sure that it won’t become a tool of hate I will not release it. 

So yes I have continued to develop security systems that can protect homes and individuals from those aliens who are a threat. It is a need in our society, if we can feel safe in our homes we will have less reason to fear what we don’t know. But I also am aware that there is a fine line between protection and harm. As you know L-corp has strived under my management to collect data on how our products will affect both humans and aliens. 

CG: Do you think that just because you ‘tried’ any harm should be forgiven?

LL: Of course not. As any human I’m far from perfect. This is one of the roles the media is desperately needed for. To keep companies like L-corp accountable for what we make. For reporters like Kara to question whether we’ve thought of the consequences beyond the profits.

CG: Speaking of L-corp, where do you see Conner’s place in the Luthor legacy? 

LL: He’s a child first and foremost. So right now he should be free to spend time with other children, play with toys, watch movies, have nerf fights with the alien refugees Kara works with. Essentially be a child. If I could hide him away from the world, and everything that comes with being Luthor I would. But I can’t do that without robbing him of the chance to have a family. That’s something that Kara and I agree is more important than anything else. As you know she lost her entire family before being adopted by her foster family at age thirteen. Then I was the illegitimate daughter adopted into a family that didn’t want me.

CG: Illegitimate? 

LL: Yes Lionel Luthor was my biological father. After my biological mother died he adopted me. Though I wasn’t told till after Lillian’s first arrest. I was a stranger, a hated interloper in my own home. I want more than that for Conner. Both Kara and I know what it feels like to be the outsider in one’s own home, though in different ways. So what is most important to both of us is that he knows that he is loved, and wanted. 

If Conner decides to become a plumber I won’t be any less proud of him than if he takes my position one day. He could be an astronaut, a veterinarian, an author, an artist, a gardener, any profession under the sun. So long as he is kind, open minded, and happy I will know he has accomplished all I could hope for him. He deserves to have a happy life, regardless of who his biological parents are. He’s my son in every way that matters. 

Our interview was forced to a close with the reappearance of Kara and a damp Conner from bathtime. I found myself impressed with the family, their bonds, and clear affection for eachother. So as I left the new Luthor’s home I found that it was an entirely different home than the one we were allowed to see a generation ago.-

////

Cat placed a carefully wrapped pair of light up Super sneakers under one arm before knocking on the door. She brandished it as the door was swung open with a “Cat!” 

“Where’s that grandson of mine then?” She asked while stepping in. She pushed up her sunglasses onto the top of her head. 

“GRANDMA KITTY!” Conner cried as he heard her. His feet came pounding towards them before he came dashing into sight. 

Cat accept his exuberant hug before pushing the present into his arms, if her eye twitched at the ‘Kitty’ it was just a trick of the light. “Just something I saw that I thought you’d like dear.” She looked over at Kara who was looking at her knowingly. “Don’t you dare say anything Kara Danvers.” 

Kara just smiled. “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything.” 

“I might though.” Lena said as she strolled over giving her a pointed look as she spotted the gift paper being torn off the box. Smirking she drawled out a single word, “Kitty.”


End file.
